Paper Sticking Out of My Chair
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Late-Sleeper-sama. Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sebuah kertas aneh di kursinya...


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Paper Sticking Out of My Chair © Late-Sleeper

_**Paper Sticking Out of My Chair**_

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah dan sakit. Ia lalu membuang napas lega yang panjang sembari menatap tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat banyaknya pekerjaan yang ia selesaikan dalam beberapa hari ini.

Pria ini menguap dan mengubah posisi sejenak di atas tempat duduknya.

Lalu ia merasakan itu… sesuatu yang aneh dan menusuk di bawah bokongnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba mencari tahu benda apa itu sesungguhnya dengan jemarinya. Sasuke terus mengernyitkan dahi saat jarinya menyentuh gumpalan kertas. Iapun mengeluarkan gumpalan itu dan mencoba meratakannya.

Ia membaca kertas berkerut itu dan kernyitan dahinya jadi lebih dalam lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah sebuah rangkaian angka. Mungkin itu nomor telpon seluler.

Senyuman yang amat langka terukir di wajahnya, dan ia segera menyambar telponnya dan menekan tombol nomor yang tertulis di kertas.

**Tuuut.**

**Tuuut.**

**Tuuut.**

Sasuke mulai ragu dan hampir mengakhiri telponnya.

**Tuuut.**

**KLIK**

"_Halo."_ Suara yang agak kekanakan terdengar dari line telpon yang lain.

"…"

"_Hei, ini siapa?"_ Suara berisik dan kunyahan yang mungkin berasal dari kripik yang sedang dikunyah terdengar setelahnya. Hidung Sasuke berkerut dalam kejengkelan. Ia benci orang yang makan dan berbicara di telpon pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"…"

"_Hei, hei, siapa ini?"_

"Dobe, kau meninggalkan nomormu di kursiku."

"_Hah? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"_

"Kau meninggalkan nomor telponmu di kursi milik orang lain."

"_Dan bukan aku yang melakukannya! Apa masalahmu sih?!"_ Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar suara kunyahan kripik dan juga suara orang menelan makanan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"_Apa? Kenapa? Apa kau ini penguntit?"_

"Berharaplah, Dobe. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau mungkin anak sekolahan."

"_Hah? Kenapa?"_

"Karena kau tidak punya tata krama atau semacamnya. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu untuk tidak makan sambil menelpon?"

"_Brengsek! Asal kau tahu saja, aku berumur 25 sekaligus pria yang sangat dewasa, teme."_

"Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum akan kebodohan pria ini.

"_Teme! Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"_

"Pemilik kursi yang kau rusak dengan nomor telpon bodohmu."

"_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."_

"Terserah."

"_Kau penguntit, 'kan?"_

"Teruskan mimpimu, dobe. Sudah kubilang tidak."

"_Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku?"_

"Idiot, apa kau tidak dengar? Kau meninggalkan nomormu di kursiku."

"_Oh, iya. Hehehe…"_

"Dobe."

"_Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"_

"Jadi kau mau aku memanggilmu apa?"

"_Namaku Naruto! Ingat itu!"_

"Dobe. Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan nomormu pada orang tak dikenal, apa ibumu tak memberitahumu tentang itu?"

Ada jeda sejenak dan juga suara gesekan kaki yang terdengar.

"_Aku anak yatim."_

"…maaf."

"_Hei, tuan penguntit, siapa namamu?"_

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya padamu?"

"_Brengsek. Karena aku sudah memberitahu namaku padamu!"_

"…"

"_Ayolah teme!"_

"Sasuke."

"_Hah?"_

"Dobe, kubilang namaku Sasuke."

"_Oh, Hehehe…"_ suara tawa kecil terdengar di telpon, dan Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa selain balas tersenyum.

"Kau aneh."

"_Katakan pada orang yang menelponku meski tak tahu aku siapa."_

"…"

"_Hei, kenapa kau bahkan menelpon nomor itu?"_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Karena…"_

"Karena?"

"_Aaaargh…! Hei,_ _apa kau ini memang mesum atau sejenisnya?"_

"Mungkin." Suara kekehan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"_Kalau begitu telponnya akan kututup."_

"OK."

"_OK? Hanya OK? Hey! Kau kenal aku, 'kan?"_

"Tentu."

"_Ah. Bagaimana? Kenapa?"_

"Kau Naruto, ya 'kan?"

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

"Dobe." Pria berambut hitam ini hanya bisa menyeringai senang dan menggelengkan kepalanya dalam keheranan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan seseorang yang cukup menarik untuk diajak bicara tanpa perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang bisnis. Si Dobe ini sungguh orang yang menarik.

"_Siapa kau?"_

"Kupikir kita sudah melalui ini, Dobe. Aku Sasuke."

"_Kau Kiba 'kan? Hei, dog-breath, apa ini salah satu lelucon gilamu?"_ 'Kiba'… Nama itu agak familiar di telinga Sasuke. Ia yakin ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat sebelumnya. Tapi dimana dan kapan, ia tak tahu.

"Dobe. Aku sudah bilang, aku Sasuke."

"_Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

"Hmmm…"

"_Apa?!"_

"Phone sex…" Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa geli dari suaranya, meski di dalam kepalanya sendiri ia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_APA?!! A-a-ap… Apa maksudmu?!"_

"Bagaimana?"

"_Hah?"_

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"_Apa?! Hei, kau yakin ini bukan lelucon?"_

"Ya."

"_Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?"_

"Iya."

"_Kau tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal? Atau dimana aku bekerja?"_

"Dobe."

"_Hmm…"_

"Apa itu bisa kuartikan sebagai 'ya'?"

"_Kau aneh."_

"Katakan itu pada orang yang masih mau terus berbicara dengan si mesum."

"_Oh iya, ya, kau mesum."_

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"_Teme, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa."_

"Aku sudah memberitahumu namaku. Jadi bisa 'kan?"

"_Mesum."_

"Kupikir kita sudah melewati itu?"

"_Aarghh… ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa!!" _Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Si Dobe ini terus mengulang pertanyaannya bagaikan CD rusak.

"Setidaknya kau tahu namaku."

"_Hanya itu yang kutahu… ditambah info bahwa kau itu orang mesum."_

"Aku tahu nama dan nomormu."

"_Ya, seperti itu bisa membuat perbedaan saja! Beritahu aku sesuatu yang baru."_

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah gay."

"_Ap… bagaimana… hei, kau kenal aku!"_ Sebuah seringaian lebar terukir di bibir Sasuke. BINGO!

"Tidak. Aku punya radar khusus gay. Aku pun bisa tahu kalau kau juga mau melakukannya…"

"_Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu, sialan."_

"Benarkah?"

"_Ya, sungguh, kau bukan tipeku."_

"Jadi seperti apa tipemu?"

"_Yang pasti bukan orang mesum sepertimu."_

"Hmm… benarkah?"

"_Ya, dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Dia cool dan penuh percaya diri, benar-benar penakluk wanita."_

"Oh… kedengarannya ia biasa-biasa saja."

"_Apa? Tidak mungkin! Ia tinggi dan tampan! Meskipun ia selalu saja gelisah karena sesuatu… mungkin tentang rambut pantat bebeknya atau apa…"_

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu menarik… tidak sepertiku."

"_Apa?! Dia adalah pialang bisnis termuda di Tokyo, sekarang!"_ Sasuke menyeringai. Dipikirnya dialah pialang bisnis termuda di Jepang… tapi ternyata dia masih punya saingan.

"Aku juga pialang bisnis yang kaya."

"_Benarkah? …cih! Kau pikir itu bisa membujukku untuk berhubungan denganmu? Bagaimana modelmu, pria gendut botak yang homo?"_

"Dan aku juga punya sebuah perusahaan besar yang kumiliki sendiri."

"_Terus kenapa? Meski aku tidak kaya, aku punya pekerjaan juga!"_

"Pastilah pekerjaan rendahan."

"_Apa?! Sekedar informasimu, ya, aku bekerja untuk perusahaan terbaik!"_

"Oh?"

"_Sialan! Jangan remehkan aku, ya! Aku bekerja untuk Perusahaan Uchiha, brengsek. Itu adalah perusahaan terbaik di Jepang, yang dijalankan oleh pebisnis paling keren, tampan, dan seksi yang pernah ada di dunia. Dattebayo!"_

"Hmm… Hei, Dobe…"

"_Apa?!!"_

"Aku ingin kau datang melapor di kantorku pagi-pagi sekali."

"_Apa? Hah?"_

"Ini perintah. Pergilah langsung ke lantai teratas dan carilah tuan Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Astaga!"_

**KLIK**

. . .

"Hei, Naruto! Kudengar kemarin big boss memanggilmu ke kantornya?" Kiba mendekati si pirang yang mulai merona. "Hehehe, akhirnya kau bertemu langsung dengan orang yang kau sukai. Gimana rasanya bicara dengan dia? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan nama kecilnya?"

"Sialan!" Naruto mencoba mendorong Kiba dengan kesal dan membuatnya menghindar ke sisi lain.

"Oh, Naruto-chan, kau menyakitiku...! Padahal aku, sebagai sahabat tercintamu, bahkan sudah pergi sejauh ini demi mengirimkan nomor telponmu pada orang itu."

"Apa? Kau! Kau yang-"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memegang Naruto dari belakang dan mengirimkan udara dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Dobe, kelihatannya kau semangat sekali hari ini?"

"Eh… Sasu… maksudku, Uchiha-san…"

"Dobe, temui aku di kantorku, sekarang."

"Baik."

Dengan itu, Kiba yang tertinggal melihat dua orang itu berjalan menjauh. Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Kiba saat ia menyadari langkah Naruto yang agak terpincang.

_**..:OWARI:..**_


End file.
